The transfer of antigen-specific T-cell clones may serve as a method to lower the virus burden of HIV-infected individuals. Currently, antiviral therapies are not able to eliminate viral reservoirs in the brain, lymphoid tissue, and other areas. CD8+ cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (CTL) have been shown to be important in controlling virus infections, including HIV and SIV. T-cell therapy using CTLs specific for immunodeficiency virus antigens may target infected cells in these protected compartments, eliminating infected cells and thereby further limiting the ability of the virus to continue replicating or infecting other cells. Macaques provide us with a model in which to study the efficacy of adoptive transfer in animals that have already been infected with SIVmne and have a measurable viral load and a decrease in CD4 cells. By tracking the two parameters before and after the T-cell therapy, one can measure the specific effect of the transfer. We have been able to isolat e T cell clones from two of the five animals assigned to this project. Both CTL clones are specific for the SIVgag-pol region. These clones are being cultured to obtain large numbers sufficient for infusion. Animals from which there are no T-cell clones will be used as controls for viral load and CD4 decline. Control animals will be paired with immunotherapy recipients based on similar viral load and CD4 levels. It is expected that the infusions will commence in March 1999. FUNDING NIH grants RR00166 and AI26503.